Star Choices (Marco or Tom)
by Starco4everr
Summary: This story takes place after Lake House Fever. Star is still confused with her feelings, and she doesn't know who to choose: Marco or Tom? Well, we'll find out.
1. Chapter 1: Star Confused Feelings

Star after came back from her trip to the Underworld with Tom, she went straight to her room, to think about her feelings. She thought about what Tom told her.

Star: Ughh, why does love have to be complicated? Why didn't I tell to Tom about the kiss? Why do I have always to run away from my problems? Did it mean something to me the kiss I shared with Marco? What is Marco to me?

Little she know that Marco was listening to her conversation, of course as you know his room was in front of hers. So he can listening everything.

Marco's thoughts: So, apparently Tom told her about the kiss and it must be hard for her to decide.

*Marco's phone rings*

*On the phone*

Marco: Hello?

Tom: Hi, buddy!

Marco: Oh, hey Tom. How are you?

Tom: Well, the trip was fine, but when I explained to her that I talked to my mom about the kiss, she got angry with me, because I didn't say anything about it. And why I'd rather talk to my mom instead of her, and when I told her why she didn't tell me, she kept quiet and run away from the problem. And I told her that I knew it didn't mean anything but she didn't answer me.

Marco: I'm sorry Tom, Star had to deal with a lot of things, find her mom and she didn't have time to think about the kiss. But the thing, it's that she is hurting both of us.

Tom: I know. But what should we do, man?

Marco: I don't know Tom. Maybe it would be best to let her figure out her feelings. But what makes me frustated is that she always keep running away from her problems. I thought that she would never do that.

Tom: I know. But it hurts. I have a question for you.

Marco: Go ahead.

Tom: Do you like Star?

Marco: Yes, Tom. I like her. At first when she confessed that she had a crush on me, I was confused but when I came back to Mewni, I found out that you two were dating, it hurt but I didn't know why. And when we went to the Lava Lake Beach, it was like a slap in my face to realise that all this time I had feelings for her, of course it was Tad who made me realise, first I didn't want to admit it, but when I saw you two kissed it was too late for me. So I thought that she moved on from me. But when we got trapped on the photo booth, I told her that everything was different for me since her confession she got shocked but she didn't say anything. The only way to get out of the booth it was to take the perfect photo. When we kissed she told me that she has you and maybe it was a mistake. So since that day we didn't talk about it, and I felt guilty. So when we fought Meteora I decided to tell you what happened on the booth.

Tom: I know. Thank you for telling and being honest with me. You're a good friend.

Marco: That's what are friends for. But for the best, we might not to push her and when she would be ready to talk about it we'll listen to her. After all, she has to make a choice.

Tom: You're right. But she can't keep running from it.

Marco: I know. Well I better go. I need to sleep.

Tom: Oh, right. See you.

Marco: See you. Bye

*Hang up the phone*

Little didn't he know is that Star listened to his conversation with Tom.

Marco: *screams in frustation* Ughh, Star why you always have to run away from your problems. I hope you figure out your feelings.

On Star's room

Star: So, Marco was who told about the kiss to Tom. He told him because he felt guilty. And also I know now why Marco was acting different around me and Tom. It turns out he likes me. And now I don't know who to choose? And also Marco told Tom that I'm hurting both because I'm not being honest. Mostly Marco, he is hurt because I didn't talk about the kiss and avoid it. Thinking when he came back to Mewni, I tried to push him away, of course I was surprised that he came back because I thought that I would never see him again. And that's when I got confused and hurt because he didn't give me an answer to my confession and when he left Mewni I was crushed, so that's why I started dating Tom to fill the void that Marco left when he went back to Earth. What would you do Marco if you were me?

But she didn't know that Marco was hearing what she was saying out loud.

Marco: You just have to be honest. Tom or me would get hurt whoever you choose. But if you keep avoiding the issue you would keep hurting me and Tom more. Please don't make the mistake I did when I dated Jackie.

Star: Marco, did you hear everything?

Marco: Yes, Star. I did.

Star: Marco, also I heard your conversation with Tom on the phone. Everything you told him it was true?

Marco: Yes. Please Star don't make the mistake I did when I went to date with Jackie before I came back to Mewni. I tried to make us both happy so bad, that I didn't realise that I was making me and Jackie miserable to try make it work, and also I couldn't stop talking about Mewni and I kept wearing my supposed "cape" on my dates. When she found out that I was wearing my "cape" she told me that it was sweet that I was trying to make it work but I wasn't happy to force myself staying on Earth, because Jackie knew that my heart belonged somewhere else.

While Star was listening why Jackie broke up with him, she realised that Marco left Earth for Mewni and her. And that's when all made sense to her. She still have feelings for him, but it was just not a crush, it was something deep. She didn't like him, she loved him. But she can't tell him that yet. But seeing the boy she deeply loves hurt it makes her upset. And all because she hasn't been honest.

Marco: So Star, I'm gonna ask you. Do you still feel something for me?

*holding her hands in his*

Star: Yes, I still like you, Marco.

Marco: *smiling* If you like me do something about it and please talk to Tom, he is hurt because you didn't tell him about what happened on the booth. Good night, Star.

Star: Night Marco.

*Marco goes to his room*

Star stands up and walks to her balcony but she didn't notice that the moon was red, but she ignored it and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Eclipsa's Advice

It has been days since Star talked to Marco, but she still doesn't know who to choose. Her mind says to stay with Tom but her heart says to choose Marco, summing up, her mind and heart disagree. So she decides to ask Eclipsa for advice.

On Star's room

The rays of the sun were coming through her window and which was waking Star up. After a few minutes she got up and dressed with her narwhal dress and went to the dinning room and found Eclipsa feeding Meteora.

Star: Morning Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: Morning dear. How did you sleep?

Star: Actually I couldn't sleep well since Tom had asked if the kiss with Marco meant anything, I've been more confused than before, and I don't know what to do?

Eclipsa: Oh darling. Well, how do you feel when you're with Tom?

Star: Well, when I'm with Tom I have fun and happy. But with Marco, I feel safe, protected, happy and loved. When Marco left Mewni after I defeated Toffee I felt incomplete, sad and alone. But since he came back to Mewni, first I felt confused because he came unexpectedly and a little hurt because when I confessed my feelings to him he didn't give me a closure. That was the reason I started to date Tom, because I was so fixated that Marco will always see me as his best friend and no more, so I thought if I got together with Tom those feelings for Marco would go away, but I guess I was wrong, because everytime I spent time with Marco, those feelings that I thought would fade became stronger. So before Marco kissed me on the booth, he told me that everything was different for him after my confession. And in that moment I realised that Marco confessed his feelings.When Marco kissed me at the same felt right but wrong, because he kissed me knowing that I was dating Tom. Since that day we haven't talked about the kiss, and I realised won't be the same between us. All this time Marco put a wall between us and I didn't notice that Marco felt rejected and hurt. And the worst moment in my life was on the battle with Meteora when Tom came to the castle with Marco without soul, it was like something was ripped from my heart. I was so scared that I would loose him. And when he got back his soul, I was so happy to have Marco back. But I didn't have time to think about my love life because my priority was finding my mom.

Eclipsa: So, what I hear is that you have different feelings for two boys.

Star: Yes.

Eclipsa: But, did you ask yourself who was always for you, who supported your decidions, who gave up his life for you, for who matters is your happiness before his own.

Star: No, I didn't.

Eclipsa: Did Tom do those things for you?

Star: No, but he has changed. That's why I gave him a chance. But I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

Eclipsa: But what do you feel when you're with Marco?

Star: Well my heart beats fast, I get nervous and blush. And when we hug I feel like home. But with Tom I don't feel those sensations.

Eclipsa: So, did you have answer for all these questions?

Star: I guess, but I don't want to hurt their feelings, especially Tom.

Eclipsa: But don't you think you're not only hurting them but yourself.

Star: Why?

Eclipsa: Because you're not being honest about your feelings and with them. But the only option is look inside your heart and think who do you want to be with.

Star: I guess you're right. I need to stop running away from my feelings. And be honest with them. I know it will be hard that one of them will end up hurt, but this pain will go away in time. But for now I will think about it. I wish I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't fallen in love with Marco. But I guess you can't control how you feel.

Eclipsa: That's right. But the more late time you tell them, it will be worst, but if you talk to them as soon as possible, it would be a relief for you. But that's your choice.

Star: You're right. Thanks for the advice.

Star stands up from the table and goes to her room.

On Star's room

Star: Why is love so complicated? But who do I want to be with? On one hand I could stay with Tom but on the other hand, I could be with Marco.

Star's heart starts to beat fast and a blush appears on her face.

Star: Agghh! Why can't I get you out of my head, Marco? Why did you have to be such a cute oblivious idiot? Maybe I will find answers on my diary.

Star takes her diary from her desk, but when she opens it there is the photo of the kiss.

Star:-blushing-I didn't know that I put it here. Okay, let's think. Everytime Tom kisses me my heart doesn't beat fast, but when Marco kissed me, my heart was beating thousand times fast and for me that kiss was special to me even we thought that the booth was magic, but in that moment it was the two of us like the time stopped around us.

After she looks at the photo, she sees what it was written on that page where she kept it. And read what she wrote that day.

Star: So how my guy of my dreams will be.

1-Marco: Caring, sweet, fun, supportive, handsome and always be by my side.

2- Tom: Caring, fun, sweet, controls more his anger, supportive but he's not dream guy.

Then Star after writes that descriptions she realised that the guy of her dreams is Marco.

Star: Oh, my god. How I couldn't realise that Marco was my choice and it has always been. I was an idiot for not notice it. He has always been by my side since he came back, he took care of me more than I could ask for, he is always worried about me, he supports my decisions. I guess I've been running away from Marco and lying myself all this time and I've been hurting him emotionally even I didn't mean to. I hate myself for putting myself in this mess. Just because I was avoiding to be hurt again.

Star sits on her bed and thinks about all her adventures with Marco, the Blood Moon Balll, when she gave up her wand for him, when he came for her when Toffee had returned, the hug they shared on the dungeon, the day he left Mewni and finally the kissed they shared on the booth.

Star: Oh no! I really love Marco. Why I didn't tell something to him on the booth. I guess I was scared of losing him. That's it! I made my choice and is Marco.

Litte she didn't know Marco was hearing her behind her door.

Marco:-heart beats fast-So Star really likes...no she loves me.-smiles-whispering-You have no idea how much I love you, my shinning Star.

Back to Star's room

Star: I wish you knew how much mean yo me Marco. But first I need to be honest with Tom.

Outside Star's room

Marco: I am glad that you decided to stop running from your problems, Star. I'm so proud.

But one problem will get in their way, the curse. Do they love each other because of the curse? Or do their love is real? You'll find out on next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Curse or True Love?

It was almost midnight in Eclipsa's castle. And our favourite girl was waiting for Marco to eat her favourite cereal, Captain Sugar Seeds. But Star didn't know that her bestie was hurting because of his feelings for her and one thing would be bad for her, because she would find out for Tom that her and Marco were both cursed by the Blood Moon and that would complicate her choice. But deep down she knew that her feelings for Marco were genuine. Back to Star waiting for him, after two minutes Marco showed up and waited with her for the clock to midnight to eat their cereal.

Star: Marco, why did you take so long?

Marco: It's just that every time I pass for Globgor's cristal I got scared. And please low your voice because you will wake up Meteora.

Star: Okay.

It only left 3, 2 and 1 seconds and the clock said it was midnight. With Star's magic they were pouring the milk and finally the cereal and they took their spoons and look at each other and smiled and said

Both: Cheers!!

They started to eat their cereal not in a awkward silence, it was a warm and calm sience, they were enjoying each other company. They were two happy besties that they love each other in secret. But they would find out something that would make them confused.

After they finished their cereal Star did something that Marco wouldn't expect, she put two marsmellows together and he found it adorable. After that, he went to Eclipsa but he found her that she was brushing Globgor's teeth.

Marco: It's happening again.

Eclipsa: Marco, I told you that it's not polite sneak behind a queen of darkness.

Marco: Sorry. It's just that I can't deal with these feelings anymore, every time I think about Star they hurt. So, do you have any spell to rid off these feelings?

Eclipsa: -hugging- Oh sweet boy. No I don't. But you don't have to rush to get rid off them. It's worth feeling even if they hurt.

Marco: -crake voice- But what else I can do. Star is with Tom and he is also my friend. I'm scared that Star rejects me that's why I didn't tell her how I really feel. What if she doesn't feel the same? It would ruin our friendship. And I don't want that to happen.

Eclipsa: But if you keep holding back these feelings, you will be hurting more. It would be better if you tell her how you feel.

Marco: I guess you're right.

Eclipsa: Now, you better leave because Globgor won't like you watch him brushing his teeth.

Marco: Yeah, sorry.

Marco's thoughts: Maybe Eclipsa is right. I should to tell Star how I feel.

Then Marco confident to tell her goes to Star's room, but before he went in, he saw Star playing with a laser puppie, that he something cute.

Marco's thoughts: Why are you so cute, Star? That's it! I need to do this, even if he rejects me and she still wants to be with Tom I will respect her choice.

Marco: Star?

Star: Oh, hey Marco.

Marco: Can we talk? I need to tell you something.

Star: Okay. -Shouting-Tom. Marco wants to talk.

Marco's thoughts: I thought Tom wasn't here. I wanted to talk alone with Star. Now I don't know what to do.

Star: Marco? Earth to Marco?

Marco: Eh?

Star: Are you okay?

Marco: Oh yeah.

Star: So what did you want to talk about?

Marco: Well, I--nervous--

Star: Hey, Marco. Relax. Don't be nervous.

Marco: Okay. It's just I'm having a problem. And I think it's you.

Star:

Marco: I like everyhing about you. It's unnatural.

Tom stands up and goes to Marco.

Marco: I'm sorry Tom. I just needed to get off of my chest.

Tom: No Marco, it's supernatural. You're both cursed-looking at Star and Marco.

Star: What?

Tom: Remember the Blood Moon Ball?

Star: Yes.

Tom: Well, it's call the Blood Moon Curse. When the light of the Blood Moon chose two lucky souls binding their sould for eternity under it rubi light. I hoped that it would choose us, but it didn't. It chose you and Marco.

Star: You knew that me and Marco were cursed and you didn't tell anything.

Tom: What? I thought you knew.

Star: No, Tom. How would I have known?

Tom: Well a demon told everything, besides you know you have feelings for Marco. I know you have feelings for him. Where you think it came from?

Star:

Marco: Star? You have feelings for me?

Star: -blushing-What! No! Because of the curse.

Star's thoughts: Great, you just lied to Marco. I'm an idiot. Now he will think that my feelings for him aren't genuine. Last week I made my choice and now I'm confused.

Tom's thoughts: Now, I feel guilty. I just ruined my friends life. I knew that Star always had feelings for him. But now I see Marco seems confused. I saw how Star acted around him since he came back to Mewni. I also I noticed how much Marco cares about Star. And I suspected that maybe Marco had feelings for her too. I can't imagine how much he suffer seeing Star with me.

Tom: So, what are you gonna do?

Star: It would be better if we break the curse if this are confusing me and Marco.

Tom: But you're not sure.

Star: No, Tom. But if this thing is confusing Marco, it's better breaking it.

Tom: I feel guilty, Star.

Star: Hey, it's okay. It's better that we go.

Tom: But we have to go to the underworld.

Star: Well, let's go.-looking at Marco-Marco, are you okay?

Marco: I can't believe that all of this is because of a curse. It's confusing.

Star: Hey, no curse or anything would change our friendship. So don't worry.

Marco: Okay. Let's get break this curse.

So, Star, Marco, Tom and Janna went to the underworld to find information to how to break the curse.

After 10 minutes, they arrived to the underworld, at a library. Marco found a computer and typed how to break the curse, but he found out that the curse could break at the same place where the binding took place but unfortunately there was a problem, that the next Blood Moon would be in 667 years.

Marco: This is so frustating. How are we gonna break the curse.

But Tim's grandpa Ralikor jumped on Marco's head and smelt him and also to Star.

Marco: Hmm, Tom what is he doing?

Now he smells Star.

Star: What is going on?

Then Ralikor jumps on Marco's head and carries him, and took a book who it's caught for Janna.

Janna: The book says that the severing Stone is found in the deepest place on the underworld.

Then Ralikor took a book which an elevator which take them to the place where the severing stone is. While they were going on the elevator, there was a silence between them. Marco was laughing because was carrying a bowl in his hoodie which Star found it cute, and Tom was stretching arms, but Star said to him that he should stop doing that. After minutes the elevator arrived where the stone was, but there was a problem, the severing stone was in other side and they have to pass a bridge.

After they talked to the demon, they were crossing the bridge after they crossed it they arrived to the stone. Ralikor came close to the stone and started talking it, but Ralikor remembered something that happened to him and teared up. They found strange his behaviour. Then Ralikor started explaining that years ago, he wanted to severed his soul with Tom's grandma, but the memory the time they fall in love was erased and the severed was permanent.

Hearing this, Star was doubting about separating her soul from Marco, she didn't want to forget the memory when she danced with Marco but she turned around and saw that Marco was determinated to break the curse.

Star's thought: I'm really gonna do this. I don't want to forget when I danced with Marco. I really cheerish that moment. But if he wants to do it, I will respect his decision.

Star and Marco went to the platform of the Severing Stone. They were trying to remember how they danced.

Star: Marco, are we sure we're gonna do this

But a light came out from the roof and they appeared on their memory with their costumes of the Blood Moon Ball.

Star: Mhhmm, Marco I think we are inside our memory.

Then a known music started playing and a light came out from the roof.

Both: The Blood Moon Ball.

Music playing

They started dancing but this time the dance feels different. It felt more romantic. They were really enjoying it, especially Star. She was feeling happy in that moment with Marco.

Star: Marco, I'm really scared.

Marco: Don't worry. It's gonna work.

Star: That's what I'm scared of. I don't want my destiny will be determinated by some creepy curse. But-holds his hand- I like this.

Marco: takes off his mask- Yeah, so do I.

Star: -tearing- What if it was never the Blood Moon?

The music ends and they wake up from the sleep.

Then Tom asked Marco what he felt looking at the marshmellows of the bowl.

Marco: I just see some junk of cereal.

Star: What about when you look at me?

Marco: I see my best friend.

Star: Me too.

They both smile and hug. But Star was sad that Marco won't have feelings for her and they will stay friends.

They started to leave, but Star was behind them thinking and holding back tears.

Star's thoughts: I already made my choice and now I don't know if Marco still feels something for me. But what I'm sure that my feelings for him were genuine and not because of the curse. But when I asked him what he felt when he looks at me, I saw that he was doubting, I think that he is hiding something. But it's better this way, right? Now we're free from the curse. Is it worth staying with Tom? And not be with my "safe kid"? Why is love so complicated?

Now what I'm gonna do?

Star: -sheers a tear- I love you, Marco.

Now that Star and Marco broke the curse. What will happen with them? Will Star break up with Tom? Will Marco realise that his feelings for Star were genuine and not because of the curse?

This questions will be answer on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Starco's Feelings

It passed 1 week since Star and Marco broke the curse. But what Star didn't know it's that Marco was "dating" Kelly. Well it was not really dating, they were "break up buddies".

Star and Marco hadn't spent so much time together as they used to. Marco spent time with Kelly and Star was still dating Tom. But Star didn't feel the same for Tom, she saw him as a friend, but she didn't want to break Tom's heart, because she saw how he changed, he was sweet and caring.

Star missed her best friend. She felt like he was keeping his distance from her. That was saddening her, knowing that her "safe kid" was distancing from her.

It was a beautiful day in the city of monsters, Eclipsa was feeding Meteora. Our favourite girl was waking up and she was feeling a little better, but that day she would see something that it would break her heart.

After Star got dressed, she went to the dinning room where she found Eclipsa with Meteora.

Star: Good morning Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: Morning darling. How are you feeling today?

Star: I feel a little better. It was hard for me.

Eclipsa: Well, I'm happy to hear that.

Star: Did you see Marco?

Eclipsa: No. But I saw that was going somewhere.

Star: Do you know where?

Eclipsa: No.

Star: Oh okay- sighs sadly-

Eclipsa: Sweetie are you okay? You've been acting loomly since you and Marco broke the curse.

Star: I feel like I'm losing Marco.

Eclipsa: What do you mean?

Star: Well since that day we haven't spent time together. I feel like he's keeping his distance from me and that hurts. I really miss him, Eclipsa. I know I'm dating Tom but I realised that my feelings for Marco are real and not because of the curse. Our friendship is not the same anymore. When I try to talk to him, he avoids me. The day we broke the curse I asked him what he felt for me, he dubted his answer and he told me that he saw me as her best friend, but I realised that he was hiding something from me.

Eclipsa: I think I know the reason.

Star: You do?

Eclipsa: Of course. Before you broke the curse, he went to me saying that he wanted to get rid of his feelings, because he was hurting and also told me that he had feelings for someone else. But I told him that it wouldn't be good to get rid of his feelings even if they hurt.

Star: (Marco, it's that true that you wanted to move on from me with someone else. I'm such an idiot) -sheds a tear-.

Eclipsa seeing Star crying, she standed up and went to hug her.

Eclipsa: (I'm sorry dear). Star, I know what it feels like to love someone. The same happened to me when I fell in love with my Globgor. Love is complicated.

Star: -wipes away tears- Thank you, Eclipsa. I feel much better. So, what should I do?

Eclipsa: Just try to talk to Marco, dear.

Star: I guess you're right. But is it even worth trying?

Eclipsa: Just follow your heart. Tell him how you feel. -looks at the door- Speaking of him, he is coming.

Star: What?

Eclipsa: But it's better that you don't turn your back.

Star: What do you mean? -turns around-

And she found something that it broke her heart.

Star: (Marco and Kelly? How did this happen? When? Why didn't he tell me about it? It's that why he was keeping his distance from me? Because he was with Kelly?)

Eclipsa saw how upset and sad was Star in that moment. After Star saw that scene, she was holding tears, she didn't want Marco to see her cry. Marco saw Eclipsa and Star, but his eyes were focused on Star. He noticed her expression.

Marco: Hey, everyone.

Eclipsa: Hi, dear. How are you?

Marco: Well, I am fine. -looks at Star- Oh hey, Star.

Star: Oh, hey Marco -forcing a smile- I didn't see you this morning.

Marco: Well, I was with Kelly.

Star: Well, that's good. Well if you excuse me, I'll be in my room. -Star leaves-

Marco: Star, wait!

Star: -turns around- Yeah?

Marco: -worried- Are you alright?

Star: -forcing a smile- Yeah, I'm fine. See you later. -leaves-

Kelly: Is she okay?

Marco: I think so. (What's wrong Star? I know when you're lying?). Eclipsa, do you know what is happening to Star?

Eclipsa: It's better if you talk to her.

Marco: I guess you're right. I never saw her like this.

Kelly: Talk to her, Marco. She's your best friend.

Marco: You're right. Well see you soon. -kisses her cheek-

Kelly: -blushing- See you.

But they didn't know that Star saw that kiss.

Star: (Marco? Since when I lost you? It hurts me seeing you with her.) -sheds a tear-

Star turns around and goes to her room.

Meanwhile in the dinning room, Marco was wondering what was happening to his best friend.

Marco: Eclipsa? Do you know why is Star like this?

Eclipsa: (He's so oblivious) She's sad, dear.

Marco: Why?

Eclipsa: Because she misses you.

Marco: She does?

Eclipsa: Yeah. She's been like this since the day you broke the curse. She feels like you are keeping your distance and your friendship is not the same anymore. She is hurting, dear.

Marco: So she's like this because of me?

Eclipsa: -nods-

Marco: How could I have this happen? But did she told the real reason beside that she misses me.

Eclipsa: Yes. But it's not my part to tell you that. But she told me that she loves someone, but that someone doesn't know that.

Marco: (She loves someone? But who? But she's with Tom)

Eclipsa: Marco, are you okay dear?

Marco: Yeah, I was thinking. So, what should I do?

Eclipsa: Dear, can I ask you something?

Marco: Sure.

Eclipsa: What is your relationship with Kelly?

Marco: Well, actually. We're break up buddies. We decided to be like that to forget about our broken hearts. She wanted to forget about her ex-boyfriend and I wanted to forget about my feelings for Star.

Eclipsa: But are you sure about having this relationship? I know you wanted to move on from Star, but do you like Kelly? Like you liked Star?

Marco: (Do I really like Kelly? Or I'm just trying to forget Star? Why did my heart break when I saw Star sad? Do I still have feelings for her? Why do I still feel this way for her? Oh no! I still like Star. No I'm in love with her. Oh no. What have I done?). You're right, I like Kelly, but I see her as a friend, but I see Star as something more. I realised that I'm in love with Star.

Eclipsa: So why don't you tell her?

Marco: Because -sighs sadly- she's dating Tom. And he is my friend. And I don't know if Star feels the same way.

Eclipsa: Well, you will never know if you don't ask her. (If you knew how much she loves you.) Talk to her.

Marco: You're right. But first I need to talk to Kelly. See you. -leaves-

Eclipsa: (Aww young love). -turns to Globgor- Oh dear, Star and Marco rememer to us. I hope they confess their feelings.

Star's room

Our favourite girl was sleeping after she stopped crying. She was heartbroken.

Star: (Oh Marco, if you knew how much I love you.) -sheds a tear-

Her love for Marco was strong. She didn't know how long could hid her feelings. She needed to tell him, she had faith that Marco feels the same way. But she needed to talk to Tom.

On the phone*

Tom: Hello?

Star: Hi, Tom. Can we talk?

Tom: Sure.

Star: But in person. Not on the phone.

Tom: Okay.

Star: Can you come to the temple right now? It's important.

Tom: I'll be right there.

Hangs up the phone*

Meanwhile, Marco went to Kelly's dimension to talk to her.

Marco: Kelly are you there?

Kelly: Oh hey Marco. What's up?

Marco: We need to talk.

Kelly: Sure, come in.

Marco comes in Kelly's house.

Kelly: So, what did you wanna talk about?

Marco: I think we should stop being break up buddies.

Kelly: Why?

Marco: Well--

Kelly: Let me guess. It's Star, isn't it?

Marco: How did you know?

Kelly: You're so obvious, Marco. I saw the way you looked at her when she was upset.

Marco: (I'm so obvious) Wow, I didn't realise. But yeah, it's about Star. I realised that I still have feelings for her and those feelings were not because of the curse, they were real. First I thought it was a crush, but that feeling become more stronger to the point that I have been always in love with her, but I was so focus on Jackie that I didn't realise that I had an amazing girl in front of me. But I don't know if she feels the same.

Kelly: Of course she does. I saw how Star was upset and jealous when she saw you with me.

Marco: You think so?

Kelly: I know so.

Marco: I'm sorry Kelly. But I had fun with you. Can we still be friends?

Kelly: Of course, buddie. Now go get her.

Marco: Thank you. Bye. -leaves-

Back to the Temple

Tom arrived to the Temple and went to Star's room.

Tom: -knocks the door- Starship, are you there?

Star: Yeah, come in.

Tom comes in and sits nexts to Star. So what did you wanna talk about?

Star: Tom, it's hard to tell you this. But--

Tom: we should break up.

Star: -shocked- How did you know?

Tom: Well, when you called me, you told me it was important.

Star: I'm sorry Tom.

Tom: Don't. Let me guess, it's about Marco, isn't it?

Star: Yeah. I thought that my feelings were because of the curse, but it turned out that they were real.

Tom: I figured out that you still have feelings for him, I saw the way you look at him, everytime you talked about him, your eyes brightened. But it's okay. We think different, you need to be with your best friend, because what you two have it's better than a curse. This love came from your friendship. I hope I find someone who I will spend time and be my best friend. But this time that we spent together, I enjoyed it. So tell to Marco how you feel. He's a good guy. He really cares about you, Star.

Star: Tom, thank you for understanding. But can we still be friends?

Tom: Of course.

They both hug, but Star sheds a tear because she was the one who broke his heart.

Star: Thank you Tom. I really enjoyed our time together. Hope you find your happiness.

Tom: I know. See you soon, Starship. -sheds a tear-

Tom opens a portal to the Underworld. Tom was happy about his decision. Star needed to be with someone who makes her happy.

Star: (Tom really changed. I hope you find someone who will make you happy.)

After they both broke up with their exes, they were relieved that they understood the situation.

Star/Marco: (I need to tell her/him how I feel. It's time to stop running away.)

After awhile Marco arrived to the Monter Temple to talk to Star. He was really nervous. But he had hope that Star will feel the same way.

Marco: (Here I go).

He opens Star's door and he sees her on her bed.

Marco: Star?

Star: -surprised- Oh hey Marco.

Marco: Can I come in?

Star: Sure.

Both were nervous around each other. Star patted a spot for him on her bed.

Star/Marco: We need to talk.

Star: Okay you first.

Marco: Star, why didn't you tell me you were feeling sad.

Star: Because I didn't want you to worry.

Marco: But Star, I hate seeing you like that. You know I care about you. It's my job to cheer you up.

Star: -smiles- I know. But I need to tell you something. First Tom and I broke up.

Marco: What? Are you okay?

Star: Yeah, it was mutual. He knew that I still have feelings for -blushes- you

Marco: -blushes- Oh.

Star: -looks at you- So, what did you wanna talk about?

Marco: Well, I "broke up" with Kelly. She knew that I still had feelings for you. So it was mutual.

Star: Oh. Is she okay?

Marco: Yeah, we still are friends.

Star: Same with Tom. Marco, do you remember the dance before we broke the curse?

Marco: Yeah. I thought I wouldn't remember it, but I was wrong. What about you?

Star: I remember it so well. That moment was special to me, because that dance felt different that when we danced the first time. And in that moment I realised that my feelings were real and not because of the curse.

Marco: Yeah, I felt that too. So I guess we feel the same, eh?

Star: -blushes- Yeah. Marco, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't notice that you were suffering when you saw me with Tom. It's just that when we kissed on the booth, I was confused. But the day when we fought Meteora, when Tom came back, and I saw you without your soul in that moment I reslised how much you meant to me. When you got your soul back, I was so happy that I got you back.

Marco: And then why didn't you say anything?

Star: Because I didn't want to break Tom's heart. He showed me how much he changed.

Marco: You know how much I was hurting? It was a torture Star. I had to hold seeing you with him. I was an idiot to realise my feelings too late the day we went to the Lava Lake after I saw you and Tom kissing, that was like a knife in my heart. That day I wanted to tell how I felt but it was too late. I hid my feelings because I saw how happy you were with Tom.

Star: Marco, I'm really sorry.

Marco: Hey, it's okay. The important thing is that we both feel the same.

Star: Yeah. So what happens now?

Marco: Well, there is something I wanted to do a long time.

Star: Yeah, what is it?

Marco: Close your eyes.

Star: What?

Marco: Close your eyes, please

Star: Okay. -closes her eyes-

Marco: -leans forward-

Star: -opens an eye-

Marco: Star, I saw you.

Star: Fine

Marco: -leans forward-

Star: -leans forward-

And finally the kiss they have been waiting happened.

Marco holds her wrist and pulls her close to deep the kiss. And Star puts her arms around Marco's neck.

Marco: (Her lips are so soft and warm, I feel in a cloud. I don't wsnt to stop)

Star: (His lips are so warm and soft. I'm in heaven. I am losing in this feeling. This kisd is not compared to the kiss on the booth. This kiss is magical. I don't want to stop)

But they pull away to catch breath.

Star: -blushes and smiles- Woow that was...

Marco: -blushes and smiles- amazing. I know.

It was time that they confessed their feelings. They both were blushing and with their hearts beating fast.

Star/Marco: I love you.

Marco: I love you so much Star.

Star: I love you too, Marco.

After they confessed to each other, they both embraced each other. Since that moment they will have a new adventure.

Marco: So Star, will you be my girlfriend?

Star: Yes, yes ,yes. -kisses him-

Marco: -kisses her back-

So since that moment they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and they couldn't be more happy. Because they were finally with their love of their lives.

But they didn't know that more challenges were coming for them, but they will face them together.

Continue...


End file.
